Question: Tiffany rode her bike for $7$ miles on each of the past $3$ days. How many miles did Tiffany ride her bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Tiffany went biking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 3\text{ days}= 21\text{ miles}$ Tiffany biked a total of $21$ miles.